


Anger

by jynnerso (orphan_account)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jynnerso
Summary: During the end, Jyn reflects on what she always denied herself.





	

It's in those last moments that Jyn notices things about Cassian she never did before.

His hands are calloused and his hold around her body couldn’t get any tighter… not that she’s complaining. If it were any other time she might be challenged to return it to him just as hard—if not more.

The dirt and sweat from his skin is warm against her cheek; it almost feels like home.

It's been so long since she's been held. She wonders if Cassian would still be feeling this sentiment had they a chance to get away from Scarif. They came so far in what little time they worked together.

It makes Jyn angry. _Angry_ at this awakening breaking through her defenses. _Angry_ that that she can’t take her usual course and run. _Angry_ that she’s tired of running and for once is her life wants the comforts she never thought possible.

Because Jyn found hope.

“Cassian…”

Jyn is pretty sure her heart breaks before the elements consume them.


End file.
